


FEEL ME

by the5ftimp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artists, Magical Realism, Multi, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5ftimp/pseuds/the5ftimp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Days get a little bit longer

The wind blew ferociously, rattling the old windows with vigour as the rain poured down. Today, thirty-one years ago, a raven-haired boy with deep ocean blue eyes was born. He grew up protecting his siblings under his wings, forced to be an adult when he was supposed to be a child. And today, he was a full-grown man, with a body of a Greek god, enticing lovers from all walks of life. But none stayed more than a few weeks.  
'No Izzy, I haven't found what I am looking and might never', he would sigh when his baby sister, Isabelle lightwood, the second youngest lightwood sibling broached the topic.

Alexander Gideon lightwood, the brother who spoils his sister with affection and fiercely looks after his siblings, Jonathan and Maxwell, was nothing less than an enigma. For someone who diligently followed his parent's path of being a successful lawyer had walked away from it to be a sculptor. He had taken the art world by storm with his wood and stone carvings along with his famous illusion instalments. Alec was someone who barely struck a conversation, yet never once had trouble having a long list of lovers. Or sexual partners as he would say. Nothing lasted long. Deep down in his heart, he would tell himself for whomever he was waiting was just a figment of his imagination. 

A voice in his heart would whisper to him every time he made love to a man, 'no this isn't the one'.  
He had grown tired, of breaking hearts and his endless search of something that had shaken him all those years ago.  
………  
An eight-year-old Alec walked down the lake on his birthday, near his ancestral home in Italy one afternoon to escape from the chaos of the day. Their parents had flown him along with his siblings for a vacation. Maryse and Robert had come to the town to talk about the inheritance. He had become an adult overnight with his parent's work making them neglect their children into the care of some nanny. That eight-year-old had made it a point to give his siblings all love and care that a parent could provide. He became the parent he never had for his siblings so, they knew they could always rely on him, and they were never disappointed. They had wished him hat morning with firecrackers and cakes by the side of the old lake. They were a bunch of happy kids, and Alec too had forgotten his responsibility for a while, well until Maryse had found them and boxed his ears. He took it all, with gritted teeth and tears threatening to spill.

And that late afternoon, when everyone had fallen asleep, he had snuck out. He had heard his parents talk about selling the estate and knew they weren't coming back to this place again. Since they weren't returning, He wanted to have one last look around his ancestral grounds. He walked around aimlessly; Treading deep into the woods in his favourite worn-out black sweater with a scarf which barely looked like one(that had been knitted by Jace under their nanny's supervision). For him, his mediocre attempt was the most priceless gift.

He had walked far into the woods, the late afternoon sun shining through the thick canopy of green leaves when he noticed someone tending to an injured wolf. He walked softly trying his best not to scare the stranger.  
'Can I be any help to you, Sir?' Umm mam?' He called standing a few feet away, unable to decipher who it was with that cascading ink-black shoulder-length hair. The stranger froze while the animal whined in discomfort.  
The wolf suddenly sprang up growling at Alec, baring its teeth. The mysterious stranger smoothed a hand down by the wolf's neck and whispered something. The wolf stared at Alec, growling under its breath before heading back into the woods. Alec stood still, all the while, heart-thumping wildly, praying to all the gods he knew to save him from whatever trouble he had landed himself in today.  
His breath hitched when his eyes met with those jaded yellow pair of the person. The man, as his brain registered, was wearing loose black clothing, something more like a robe while wearing a crown of Achillea flowers.  
'What are you doing here, young man?' the stranger asked him with a raised eyebrow. Alec stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. The stranger, who was also extremely beautiful, his mind added, walked towards him, soft sunlight, highlighting the muscled physique and the smooth bronze skin; crouched before him. Alec stared at the ethereal face, so beautiful he could swear he had never come across something as stunning as this stranger's kohled eyes which were accompanied with occasional shimmering that shone on his cheekbones. The stranger crouched down to face Alec and gave him a small smile. Alec stood transfixed as he reached out with his fingers, gingerly brushing against the stranger's cheeks whispering 'Are you an angel?' 

The mysterious stranger laughed.

'No dear, I am not. 'I …' the man looked into the child's eyes and paused for a second trying to find the right word, 'I am just like you, a bit older.'  
'Do you live in the woods?' Alec asked, fingers still brushing against the cheek. The man nodded his head with a smile.  
Alec smiled back at him. 'Let me walk you to your home, sweet pea', the man offered. Alec's smile disappeared.  
'You don't want to go back?'  
'No'. Alec murmured.  
The man tilted his head and looked at him with an amused face. 'Alright then, would you like to learn to make a flower crown?' he asked, pointing to the one on his head.  
Alec smiled with a nod. He linked his fingers to the welcoming hand of the mysterious man, and they walked out of the woods to the lake, where wild phacelia grew.  
Alec knew something about this man reassured him, that he was safer than he had been until now. They spent the afternoon, making crowns as the beautiful man taught him the meaning of the flowers around. Achillea, the one the man wore stood for protection, whereas the one they were using was supposed to stand for strength. Alec told the stranger about his siblings, their pet dog and the big cities he had seen. Laughed at the faces the man pulled, and jokes he told. What a weird connection to have between a child and grown-up man, Alec thought. But he smiled to himself, this strange connection felt good, it felt happy, it felt like home. 

They lay on the grass, pointing out patterns in the clouds above them when suddenly the man looked at Alec and asked 'wanna see some magic'. He nodded as the man held Alec's palm in his hand and drew with his finger. It was a symbol of infinity that seemed to glow faintly. Alec stared back and forth with wide eyes as a tiny gasp escaped from his mouth.  
'Whatever you do, will come back to you. Give love because it will find a way back to you', the bronze-skinned man whispered closing Alec's palm. He muttered softly under his breath, making alec sleepy and exhausted. He dozed off, clutching the flower crown close to his heart as the man kissed his forehead. 'Happy birthday Alexander'  
Alec woke up all groggy but bursting with energy when he realized he was not in the woods but his bed. He sat still before frantically getting up to find himself dressed in the clothes he had taken his walk. He saw the flower crown beside his pillow and rushed to pick it up. 'No, no this can't be … no I wasn't dreaming ' alec cried with tears burning his eyes not knowing why. He couldn't say what it was because he knew it wasn't a dream. What made him sadder was the fact he had never asked the stranger's name. He stayed in his bed for the rest of the day, crying himself to sleep. And when he woke he remembered what the beautiful stranger had said. 'Whatever you do will come back to you' he whispered to himself while drawing the infinity inside his palm with a small smile.  
…..  
Well, this was twenty-three years ago, and Alec had grown up. His parents had sold the place as he had thought they would, and moved back to New York, settling down permanently when he was fifteen.  
When Alec was twelve, he realized he liked boys; First kiss at thirteen and seventeen when he lost his virginity.  
He struggled hard to gain acceptance from his parents for who he was, even when he stood out both academically and athletically. The ideal boy, everyone would often say, as Alec fell deeper into a whirlwind of sadness every day. He found the strength in himself, to stand up for himself to walk away from his parents' control and set his own life.  
But Alec never forgot that afternoon in the woods. He had gone back to the place when he was capable of, only to find bare remains of the forest. The city needed to expand itself to accommodate the increasing number of people who sprawled into the city. There were days when he would lie awake in his bed at night, his mind silently wandering to that beautiful stranger. He knew deep down, that man was no ordinary human being. He was sure of it and carried the memory and that old flower crown closely to his heart.  
….  
It was also at the age of twelve when he discovered he had a knack of modelling clay other than shooting arrows a straight bullseye. His art teacher, Jocelyn fraychild, on who's red-haired kid, his brother had been crushing ever since they met had introduced him to the world of art. He wasn't the type of the artist to wield a paintbrush, rather, the kind of one that uses his brawn and brain with that creative side buried underneath that tough exterior. His parents like every time weren't pleased with this passion neither did they approve of it. For him, it was the secret side of him, just like the closeted one, out of the glaring of eyes of the judgemental society and expectations around him. 

Teenage hadn't helped him any better, but he would clutch the dried flower crown close to his chest on the days when he soaked his pillows with tears. He didn't know how it happened, but it was the morning after the day, his father had caught him kissing his first boyfriend, he had walked out of his parent's home. Ugly altercations with blows and cuss words were exchanged as the younger lightwoods, stood away watching their elder brother fight a war all by himself. That night he had wept inconsolably, asking himself, again and again, why couldn't he walk away? Why did he lack strength and courage? He cried silent tears, holding on to that flower crown. What he didn't know was the fact as he had dozed off, a faint glow had wrapped around him, enveloping him like a blanket. What a sight it was! Only if he had seen himself that night, shielded under a magical spell, he would have known it was that mysterious's stranger's work.

When he left, Jocelyn had taken him in where he stayed with his brother's girlfriend Clarissa Fairchild or clary as they called her. He worked hard, three jobs to support himself, to pay for his college because being cut off from an inheritance turns you penniless overnight. There were tough days, good days too, but he passed them with tons of coffee and hugs from that annoying redhead and her sister, which he did secretly love more than he would care to admit.  
By the time he had turned twenty-seven, alec lightwood had become a much known assertive and ferocious lawyer. Just what his parents had been. The moment he saw it, he walked away; Much to the amusement of his siblings who, already saw this coming.  
He returned to making art, finding a solace he never had before but still aching for a completion. And that ache led to a long list of lovers.  
......  
It was after getting the big break from his illusion instalments he had decided to move out from new york. Of all the places that captured his heart, it was Idris. a quite dreamy place hidden between the borders of France and Germany. So well concealed from the continuous hustle of life. The first time he saw the pretty village, nestled in between the flowing river and wilderness, he had thought he was on some mystical land. Now and then Izzy would visit along with Jace. Thanks to their profession in the cine field. The village of Idris was a peaceful one, and alec was a favourite among the doting country folks. A painter, a man of art; he was always their favourite.  
And today, the wind was blowing ferociously, rattling the old windows with vigour as the rain poured down. Alec's cottage had a small kitchen, and a warm cosy bedroom, with just one extra room. He had constructed it precisely to his needs; a basement that remains hidden from the plain sight, the place where he would often place his nearly finished works. On one side of the room, there were huge blocks and slabs of rocks. The other side of the room, half-finished sculptures stood, catching bright sun rays on good days and shadows on days like today, through those large french windows.  
It was too early to wake up on a Sunday for alec's taste, but he had to when he heard somebody rummaging in the kitchen. He sighed and hoped it was the racoon from last night. He pulled up a hoodie thrown on the floor hastily to shoo the bugger only to meet the most bewildering sight.  
'You know, you should stock up the fridge', the stranger said, closing the fridge as he munched the apple.  
Alec stood there as he had twenty-three years ago, like a fish out of water. The stranger looked so comfortable, and at ease, one would never believe that THIS MAN ACTUALLY HAD BEEN A SOLID STATUE MADE OUT OF A SLAB OF ROCK.  
'I owe you an explanation' the handsome stranger said striding up to a frozen alec.  
'For starters, I am Magnus. Magnus Bane. Nice to see you again Alexander', he whispered, brushing his lips against alec's cheek and walked to the fireplace to warm himself.


	2. nights get colder

Last month Alec had travelled to Turkey to see one of his friend's art show. Derek Hale had turned out to be a good friend, given the fact that kind of relationship was rare since his husband Stiles, was alec's former lover. Between Alec and Derek, one could see the similarity; the latter being more ripped. Stiles was one of the relationships that had lasted long; alec too had liked him but, he knew he was not doing justice to what Stiles was investing in him. They had broken up, Stiles, heartbroken yet very understanding. But very soon, Stiles had found the man that cherished him and Stiles had invited Alec to his marriage.   
Derek and alec were both from the same field, and the fact the couple were very understanding had left alec stunned. 'Some friendships are meant to last', Derek had raised the toast to alec's visit that night when he had met them. As they were browsing through Derek's works and sharing stories, alec saw a black tanzanite block sitting at the back. 'Pa found it down the quarry of some old village in Italy', Derek had piqued.  
(Pa being his father in law who did the rock and art supply business across Europe.)  
'It's funny that it seems to have a life of its own', stiles had chuckled, leaning against Derek. 'Every time I try to do even some minute inspection, the bits crumble, and gives me a bad vibe', Derek had sighed wrapping his arms around stiles. Alec stood there, brushing his knuckles against the smooth edges of the rock consciously ignoring the love birds who were getting lost in their world. 'Would you mind giving it to me, if you are not using this?', alec had asked. Derek agreed readily, wanting to get rid of the block. So the next week alec and the rock flew back to New York and then back home to Idris. He had rung Underhill, a good old friend to ensure and trace the rock's site history if possible; Only to find that the said 'rock' was from the rock mine which had been on the other end of the forest of his ancestral home.  
...  
'Every realm has its pack of protector, guardians and preservers' Magnus spoke rubbing his hands. Alec's legs somehow had found the brains to make himself comfortable on the nearest available chair. 'Protectors for the creatures, guardians of reservoirs and preservers of destruction,' Magnus continued facing his back towards alec.   
A beat of silence followed as alec grasped the fact all this while his hunch about this strange man, Magnus, had been right. It was overwhelming to see the man he had been sketching a whole decade was not a figment of his imagination, but standing before him in flesh and bones. Countless sketches on every surface he got, to perfect whatever he could salvage from his memory about the mysterious man, had been his obsession. Izzy used to tease him about this obsession as his muse. not that she was wrong. His illusion instalments were inspired by his memory of Magnus.   
Every work carried a small mark of that memory.

And now this man was standing in front of him. 'you are cold ' alec spoke for the first time since the whole meetup. Magnus turned around with a small smile on his lips. they both stood there looking at each, fire crackling behind them .' I ..., I umm hold on 'alec mumbled before dashing back to his room. He shuffled through his closet, searching the most comfortable pair of hoodie and pyjamas. He came out to see Magnus and church, alec's cat, a stray Persian play.  
...  
'Alexander darling, it's rude to stare ', Magnus chuckled getting up to take the clothes. Alec flushed beet red, hearing the pet name; the fact, Magnus had a sultry voice and approach wasn't helping to take his brain out the gutter.  
'I .., I will get some coffee' he muttered not daring to look at the older man. He was so lost in thoughts while stirring the coffee that he didn't hear Magnus creep up to him. 'alexander', Magnus whispered, touching the young man's hand only to scare him to a fall. Magnus laughed, throwing his head back and crouched beside him.   
'it's not funny', alec glared, feeling his ears turn red with embarrassment. 'But you are so endearing darling; brows furrowed in deep thinking', Magnus replied helping alec get up.   
'please, don't go all sugar and honey over me; its way too far distracting to see you are real'.  
Magnus stopped and looked at alec, with what looked liked an offended face and sigh.   
'Do you still think I am a figment of your imagination?'  
'if you are not', alec spoke jabbing a finger at Magnus, 'then am I dreaming? Hallucinating? If you are not a figment of my imagination, then what are you? How are you even here? I bloody carved you out from that fucking piece of rock. So no, I need more of a convincing proof that you are real. That I am not turning insane', alec sighed pinching his nose bridge.  
Magnus stood silently, as alec huffed out a breath and grabbed their coffee cups.  
The older man walked out of the kitchen to alec's workroom, tears burning his eyes.  
'damn it! These humans', Magnus muttered standing by the rock from which alec had carved him out. Alec had regretted the sudden outburst the second he had finished speaking. He groaned as Magnus stormed out with a look of a kicked puppy. 'If I am hallucinating, I need coffee to get through this shit' alec muttered to himself grabbing both of their cups and running after Magnus.  
When he saw Magnus sitting beside the rock and mutter under his breath, he felt guilty; he shouldn't have raised his voice.  
He sat down, opposite to Magnus after placing the coffee cups.   
'Magnus' alec whispered.  
The older man, instead of looking at alec decided to focus on his coffee as the younger man watched him. Like the first time, mesmerized like that eight-year-old kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop in your suggestions and prompts for me to work on folks ! have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy folks! I am a complete moron when it comes to keeping up with or writing off the chapters since my lazy ass can't bother to get up ... yet here I am, and I have been working on this piece for a while, so lemme know if you would like read rest of it (suggestions and prompts are always welcome)
> 
> love,  
> dexter


End file.
